Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming device and a control method.
Description of the Related Art
There are known communication systems where information processing devices such as smartphones and the like and communication devices such as printers and the like communicate by short-range wireless communication such as Bluetooth® Low Energy or the like. In such communication systems, communication devices suppress unintended communication from occurring with a device possessed by a third party by restricting the transmission power of information to restrict the distance over which information reaches. In such arrangements where the transmission power of information is restricted, the communication device performs processing to change the transmission power of information, in order to adjust the distance over which the information reaches to an appropriate distance. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-295658 describes a device that increases the transmission power of airwaves in stages, until a response is returned from the communication partner device, and determines that the transmission power of airwaves at the point that a response is received from the communication partner device is the minimally necessary transmission power for transmission of airwaves.
The arrangement where the transmission power of information is changed as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-295658 has the following problems. First, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-295658 describes increasing the transmission power or airwaves in stages until a response is returned from the communication partner device. Accordingly, in a case where a time lag occurs in the communication partner device from the reception of the airwaves until returning the response, for example, the arrangement in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-295658 can continue to increase the transmission power of airwaves even though the communication partner device is already receiving. The arrangement in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-295658 then determines the transmission power of airwaves at the point that the response is received from the communication partner device to be the minimally necessary transmission power for transmission of airwaves. Accordingly, the arrangement in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-295658 has a risk of transmitting airwaves at an unnecessarily high transmission power. It has been found desirable to cause a communication device to transmit information at an appropriate transmission power.